Heroes Love
by ritagal100
Summary: kagome and Inuyasha go to her well and kagome tear falls down and then all of a sudden a bright light happens and something weird is happening to this world, but what.READ TO FIND OUT!LEAVE COMMENTS...please.InuKag SanMiro AyamKouga KikNar
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people i'm new to this so if u want to give ideas then do so.**

**oh and please comment my story. well i hope yall enjoy bye.**

**Ch.1 The Difference**

hi i'm inuyasha the #1 most hottest person. everyone loves me i mean who wouldn't i'm the most perfect person.Well i have a best friend named miroku and hojo. miroku is a perv. and hojo is kinda a wimp but realy cool.

Hi i'm kagome Higurashi i'm funny at times but others really geeky. I have 2 best friends name sango and kikyo. Sango is the most active person i know and kikyo is the most trustive person i know.I am going to start at a new school with kikyo and sango.

**(with inuyasha)**

**"honey time for school hurry up"**inuyashas mother yelled.

**"coming mom"**inuyasha said running downstairs wearing a red long sleeved muscle shirt with a black jacket over it. it had a scull on the back and he was wearing jean pants. it was winter.he got his back pack and ran out the door.

**"bye honey"**his mother yelled.

**(with kagome)**

**"want brekfast darling"**kagomes mother said.kagome was wearing blue jean pants that had some holes and a sweat shirt which had pink and black stripes which hugged her curves perfectly.

**"no thanks mom i gotta get to school i'll eat there"**kagome said then got her pink hollister back pack and walked to the door

**"bye mom love ya"**kagome said blowing a kiss to her then she opened the door and walked next to her friends.

**"hey kagome lets hurry up or we'll be late for school"**both of her friends said while running.kagome was left behind.

**"hey wa"**she said but was inturrupted by a rude guy who ran into her. they both fell.

**"ah watch were your going stupid"**inuyasha said while getting up.

**"no u need to watch were your going because u ran into me dumby"**kagome yelled while getting up.

**"oh i didn't know i ran into a beautiful women like u"**inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

**"if your trying to get me to go on a date with you u got another thing coming stupid"**kagome said.

**"yeah i know i got a date coming"**inuyasha said.

she rolled her eyes and walked away **"gotta go throw up bye perv."**

**(with inuyasha)**

**"oh she is hot"**inuyasha said staring at her butt while kagome was walking away.then some one inturrupted him and said.

**"hey u wish u had her huh but u can't because shes mine"**koga said.

**"u wish u scrawney wolf"**inuyasha said.

**"hey wut ya guys talking about"**miroku said while running to them.

**"oh nothin"**inuyasha and koga said.

**"wut ever did u hear about the 2 new girls coming to school"**miroku said.

**"wuts there names"**inuyasha asked.

**"Kagome and Sango"**hojo said inturupting.

**"I heard that they were hot"**miroku said.

**"oh well time to escort the beautiful ladies, i call kagome she sounds pretty"**inuyasha said

**"oh then i call sango"**miroku said.

**"i call kagome to"**koga and hojo said at the same time.they all three looked at eachother. then they raced to who ever gets her.

**"u won't beat me"**inuyasha said.they could see kagome up ahead.

**"move now stupid"**inuyasha said trying to pass kagome he didn't know wut the real kagome looked like. she punched him making him fall on the ground.

**"well u look like your the stupid one from up here u perv."**kagome said.

**"inuyasha wut ya do to this poor girl"**koga said.pretending to stick up for her.

**"nothing"**inuyasha yelled.while lieing

**"yeah right u stupid u tryed to go out with me by being a perv. and by ordering me around which u did just now"**kagome yelled. then she started to walk off.

**"oh i'm so sorry for his attitude how about we discuss it with eachother at lunch alone"**koga said trying to hit on her.

kagome rolled her eyes and walked away

**"hey wait"**koga yelled

**"leave me alone pervs"**kagome said walking out of site.

**"wut was her problem"**inuyasha said.

**"i don't know but i do know that shes the new girl"**miroku said.

**"u were right she is hot but a fiesty one"**hojo said.

**(With Kagome)**

**'wut pervs hitting on me like that there just trying to get me in bed with them well thats not gonna work'**kagome thought then she rolled her eyes. she kept walking. until she saw her friend right around the corner.

**"Kagome where were u"**kikyo asked.

**"oh i ran into pervs again"**kagome said then rolled her eyes again.

**"no kiddin there is pervs all around here i saw this guy named miruku or something like that touch a girls butt"**sango said.

**"well get use to it and get use to hurrying up lets go"**kikyo said.

**"ok coming"**kagome yelled catching up.they saw the school then ran in.

**"i hope i don't run into that inuyasha guy again hes the perv who held me up"**kagome said.

**"oh inuyasha was the one who did it well get use to it hes like that all the time"**kikyo said.sango ran off some where to another person.

**"i don't know if i'll get use to it"**kagome said. then kikyo giggled.

**"so wuts your scedule"**kikyo asked.then kagome took her scedule out and showed her it.

**"oh i think u realy need to get use to it because you only 2 schedules differnt then his"**kikyo said in a scared face.because kagome get angry easily and scary.

**"NNNNNOOOOOO"**kagome yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone i hope u loved the last chapter it was funny and u got to know about the charecters.**

**well stay tuned after the ch for a interview with kagome and inuyasha**

**ENJOY**

**Ch.2 FIXED AND NOW TROUBLE**

**"on no i don't want to stay with that perv no way"**kagome said.

**"well its not my fault its the principals fault"**kikyo said.

**"oh sure i'm gonna march in the pricipals room and yell yo principal change my schedule right now"**kagome said sarcastily

**"well its not my fault your just gonna have to deal with that perv"**kikyo said.

**"this is such a bad day"**kagome moaned.

**"i can't believe i have to go to class with the most annoying,stuck up,snob,perv, and stupidest person in the world"**kagome said.

**"kagome u don't have class with naraku"**kikyo joked.because naraku was all tose thing kagome said. he was a big jerk in elementry school.he would tease everyone.

**"i know i don't and i'm happy he is a jerk"**kagome said.

**"yeah it would be worst if it was sana at this school"**kikyo said putting her arm around her and walking.

**"yeah except she has an big L on her forhead"**kagome said then made thenm both giggle.

**"hey"**inuyasha said. in a smooth way he was leaning on a locker

**"ok i'm gonna go before i see blood bye kagome"**kikyo said while walking off.

**"leave me alone"**kagome said while walking off. until inuyasha grabbed her hand making her turn around to look at him.

**"listen i'm sorry about before i know i'm a perv at times and i'm sorry for hitting on u like that before i even knew your name"**inuyasha said.

**"it ok and by the way you have a little something on your face"**kagome said while giggling and pointing to the spot.

**"oh sorry about that"**inuyasha said. turning around and whipping it off then turned back around and said **"i just had some toast it must be the crumbs"**

**"its ok"**kagome said.then they started to walk off together.

**"oh yeah and by the way i'm kagome"**kagome said.

**"nice to meet u i'm inuyasha"**inuyasha said.

**"so what schedules do u have"**inuyasha said. then kagome gave him it.

**"cool we only have 2 differrent schedules"**inuyasha said. **"how about i walk to class with u"**

**"sounds good but i have to get my stuff"**kagome said.

**"i'll walk u to your locker 2"**inuyasha said.

**"ok sounds good again"**kagome said with a confused look.then she started to walk down the hall were the lockers were. 'why is he being so nice all of the sudden he was a perv but now hes a gentle men'kagome thought

**"so why are u so nice all of the sudden"**kagome asked.

**"well i just wanna make it up to u and get to know u"**inuyasha said.

**"oh so what is that your line u say to every girl"**kagome joked while smilling.

**"no its my line i use on u"**inuyasha said.

**"ha ha so funny whats the next line,your as beautiful as the moon light sky blah blah"**kahgome said joking around with inuyasha.

**"no i was going to say your eyes are as beautiful as the moonlight sky"**inuyasha said joking around. then he heard kagome giggle.then she opened her locker and got her stuff then closed it.

**"i can tell u have your stuff alreaty"**kagome said.

**"yeah i do now lets go"**inuyasha said.

**"ok coming"**kagome said.

**WITH KIKYO**

**"why can't i have inuyasha i thought she doesn't like him"**kagome whispered to her self as she was spying on them.

**"i won't let her have him this means war kagome"**kikyo thought really loud.

**"oh hey naraku i need u to do me a favor"**kikyo said running up to naraku.

**"what"**naraku said.

**"do u still like kagome"**kikyo said.

**"yeah"**naraku said. then kikyo grabbed his arm and turned his head to look at inuyasha and kagome lauging and holding hands inuyasha and kagome didn't even notice they were holding hands.

**"that girlfriend stealer is going down"**naraku growled.

**"well this is what we are going to do"**kikyo said as she whispered in his ear.

**"ha ha inuyasha u will get sad"**naraku said.then giggled

**WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME**

**"so inuyasha do u like having to be right all the time"**kagome said.

**"yeah i love it"**inuyasha said as he leaned in his chair.

**"class take your seat and shut up"**the teacher said.

**"you all have an assignment to do on george washington so today i'll let u work on it a little bit"**the teacher said.then inuyasha turned around to kagome and talk.

**"so kagome do u have a pen i can borrow"**inuyasha asked to affraid to ask if he can walk her to her house.

**"ok"**kagome said as she got a pen out and handed him it and started to get back on her report.

**"well kagome do u mind if i walk u to your house today"**inuyasha asked.then kagome took ker eyews off her paper and looked him straight in his golden eyes and said **"yeah sure i'd love it"**kagome said cheerfully.

**"ok then meet me at the front of school"**inuyasha said.

**"ok so whe"**she couldn't finish because of the teacher.

**"inuyasha and kagome share to the class please about what your talking about"**the teacher said

**"uh no sorry"**inuyasha said.

**"then shut up and work"**the teacher said.

**"yes ok"**kagome said as she went back down to look at her paper.then she fet a tap on her shoulder she turned around and saw koga.

**"hey kagome do u want me to keep u company after school"**koga said hopoing he would say yes.

**"oh a hansom,sexy,pervert just asked me out let me think uuuuhhh NO"**kagome said then went back to her paper.

**"why not"**he whined

**"because i have plans after school"**kagome said.

**"oh one day you will like me"**koga said then kagome just rolled her eyes.then she felt another tap on the right side of her.she turned to her right it was hojo

**"hey i heard your the new girl kagome"**hojo said

**"yeah wuts it to ya"**kagome said acting rude.

**"i was wondering if i can show u around the school since your new"**hojo asked.

**"ok but it will take forever"**kagome said.

**"its ok we'll go through it fast"**hojo sad while smilling then kagome just turned around working more.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

school bell

**  
"ok class leave i hate u all"**the teacher said.

**"we hate u to"**the class yelled while walking out.

**"shut up"**the teacher said.

**"so come on kagome i'll show u around"**hojo said while grabbin her hand.

**"ok just let go of my hand"**kagome said snatching her hand away.then they started to walk off

WITH INUYASHA

**"its sickining"**inuyasha said with benoculars up to his eye to see kagome laughing.

**"i know really whats so special about him that i don't have i have muscles,a six pack and great hair"**koga said while snatching the benoculars out of inuyashas hand to see better. then inuyasha faked puke.

**"i think i threw up in my mouth a little bit"**inuyasha said while joking.

**"ha ha ha very funny"**koga said paying attention to kagome.**"look look she holding his hand"**

**"yeah right let me see"**inuyasha said while snatching the benoculars.

WITH KAGOME AND HOJO

**"hojo i told u not to hold my hand"**kagome said snatching her hand.

WITH INUYASHA

**"thats it i can't take it i'm giving him a peace of my mind"**inuyasha said storming off.

**"NO inuyasha don't"**koga yelled.

then inuyasha tapped on hojos shoulder then he turned around.

**"back off her"**inuyasha said.

**"inuyasha what are u doing"**kagome asked

**"saving your life from this stupid loser"**inuyasha said snatching her hand and walking off.

**"oh no the plans not working"**hojo whispered **"time for plan B"**

**"no kagome dosen't want to go"**hojos said pulling on her other arm

**"OW let go now hojo i do want to go"**kagome said

**"Ha told ya now let go"**inuyasha said.

**"oh no its still not working"**hojo said then said **"No i'm not letting u go"**

**"hojo let go"**kagome yelled then a purple aura came around her hand then he let go of her hand and waved it because it burn't then did a glare at inuyasha.**"i will have her under narakus control you'll pay"**

**"u ok kagome**"inuyasha said.

**"yeah i'm ok"**she said while moving her rist.

**"kagome howd u do that"** inuyasha asked

**"i don't know thats weird"**kagome said while looking at her hand

**"oh well lets go before we miss class"**inuyasha said.while walking off with then still holding hands

**"ok thanks inuyasha for saving me"**kagome said.

**"any time now lets go"**inuyasha said.

**"ok ok gosh "**kagome said

**INUYASHA AND KAGOME INTERVIEW**

**ME:so inuyasha and kagome are u guys boyfriend and girlsfriends yet**

**INUYASHA:what does boyfriend and girlfriend meen**

**KAGOME:oh nothing important**

**ME:here it meen u to are in l** she was inturrupted by kagomes hand covering her mouth.

**KAGOME:in lost he he**

**INUYASHA:that is so weird why'd u say that in the first place.**then I removed kagomes hand.

**ME:oh so i guess u aren't **

**INUYASHA:WUT THE HECK ARE U TALKING ABOUT**

**KAGOME:its nothing important ok**

**ME:yes it is it means u to haven't said u lo**she was inturrupted my kagome

**KAGOME:SIT**

**INUYASHA:AAAHHH WHAT WAS THAT FOR**

**KAGOME:uh its for DESTROYING MY BIKE**

**INUYASHA:why'd u get upset now i did it last night**

**KAGOME:WHAT U ACTUALLY DID REALLY BREAK IT UUUUH INUYASHA YOUR SO DEAD**

**INUYASHA:ha i knew that u didn't know now tell me why'd u tell me sit**

**KAGOME:uh uh uh well its because she was going to say that i... i... i um well just SIT**

**READ THE NEXT END OF THE CHAPTER NEXT**

**REVIEW ME please**


	3. Pervs coming

**Hey wuts up peeps well anyways i want to say that i know i havn't typed for a long long long time and i'm so sorry i just had a lot of tests at school and work well i'm so sorry ttyl well here it goes and there will be the continue of the interview.**

**Ch.3:Pervs coming**

right now it is after school and she is getting her stuff

**"so inuyasha who do u like"**kagome asked.

**"well its a secret the problem is that i don't know if she likes me back so wut about u"**inuyahsa said

**"well i also have a crush on someone its pretty much the same as you"**kagome said while closing her locker with her bag in her other hand.inuyahsa and kagome are blushing.

**"yeah cool"**inuyasha said

**"inuyasha you sure change quick"**kagome said.

**"yeah i do but kagome since i've met you i felt like i needed a change in my life you taught me"**inuyasha said but kagome put a hand over his mouth

**"save it you don't have to act like its the freakin declaration of independence"**kagome said then took her hand off his mouth.

**"ok i over reacted just a little"**inuyasha said while they both walked out the school into the hot warm sun.

**"hey come on i want you to meet my friends"**kagome said.

**"ok"**inuyasha said while being pulled by kagome.then kagome waved to a bunch of her friends who visited after there school was over, they didn't notice her yet then they saw her they all gasped and ran to her and hugged her.this made inuyasha out of her grasp.

**"u can stop hugging me i've only been gone for a few months"**kagome said

**"i know but we miss you so much"**one of the girls said then they all stoped hugging her.then kagome grabbed inuyashas arm and pulled him to show him to everyone

**"ok everyone this is inuyasha"**kagome said.then they all ooooowwwed for kagome

**"oh so this is the inuyasha"**one of the girls said as she walked up to him she had dark brown long hair and a jean shorts and a pink shirt that said 'chocolate' in brown

**"you sure know how to pick them kagome"**another friend said.

**"ok ok stop scaring him ok inuyasha that is kagura"**kagome said pointing to the girl in the shorts.**"this is kirara,shannon,calley,sango,kikyo, and kagura"**kaomge said whilepointing to the girls.then kikyo came out and flirted with inuyasha.

**"so inuyasha do u want to play volley ball with us"**kikyo said in a sexy tone.

**"yeah sure where can we play"**inuyasha asked.

**"oh i know we can play at the beach today at 5:00"**kagome said.

**"yeah that sounds great"**kagura yelled

**"can i bring some of my friends"**inuyasha asked.

**"sure no prob"**kirara said

**"ok i'll bring the volleyball"**kristen said.

**"yeah and i'll bring the drinks"**shannon said.

**"i'll bring snacks and some surfboards"**sara said

**"and i'll bring beer"**calley yelled then everyone looked at her like she was crazy **"i was just joking"**

then everyone sighed in relief

**"ok well we are gonna go bye kagome"**sango said then they all left

**"they seem nice"**inuyasha said

**"well they are"**kagome said

**"ok i think we should go"**inuyasha said

**"yeah hey how about you and me ride there together and you can stay over till we go"**kagome suggested

**"yeah sure fine with me"**inuyasha said

**"how about you ask your mom"**kagome suggested

**"my mom dosn't care were i go i mean she'll call"**inuyasha said

**"ok lets go"**kagome said then the walked,runned,talked, and beated eachother up.(joking on the last part lol)

**"ah we finally made it "**kagome said as they atarted to walk to the door and they opened it and saw souta doing his games in the livingroom and mom doing the dishes.

**"mom i brought a friend over and me and my friends are gonna play at the beach ok"**kagome said while walking upstairs

**"ok honey"**she yelled back from in the kitchen

**"come inuyasha i think you can wear some of my dads old bathing suit"**kagome said trying not to cry when she said dad.then grabbed his hand and they started to walk up stairs.

**"where is your dad"**inuyasha asked.

**"oh he...he died"**kagome said while a tear came down her cheek.then they got to her room

**"i'm sorry i brought it up"**inuyahs said then whipped her tear.

**"its ok"**kagome said as they opened the door to her room.her room had posters os stars like beyonce,hannah montana,justin,hilary, and a famous soccer player.

**"wow cool room kaogme"**inuyasha said as he started to sit on her black and pink covers on the bed.

**"thanks"**kagome said as sshe sat beside him.

**"so what do u want to do"**kagome asked while changing the subject. **"well it is 4:30 i think we should get ready"**kagome said as she looked at the alarm clock

**"yeah so were is the bathing suit i can wear"**inuyasha asked

**"oh its in my closet on the left side and it should be the red one"**kagome said.

**"oh ok"**inuyasha said as he digged threw there and then spotted it. he took it out of the closet and then walked in the bathroom across from her room.

**"why didn't he use my restroom in the my room"**kagome thought then fluffed it off her mind and went in her restroom.inuyasha came out first he also called his friends to come and waited for kagome in her room.then the door opened and kagome came out then inuyasha lost his dignity and drooled.kagome was wearing brown and blue top it had brown palm trees and the bottoms had the same thing it matched except it had bows on the side. she had really pretty curves and was tan. her hair was up in a pony tail.

**"so do i look hot"**kagome asked then twirled inuyasha didn't answer.

**"why am i asking a guy"**kagome said then grabbed inuyasha then went downstairs. kagome let him go and she got a towels out of the closet.and they headed out.

**"will you stop drooling we have to get there fast"**kagome said then inuyasha snapped back to reality.

**"oh sorry"**inuyasha said then they started to run. the beach wasn't far from kagomes house.they ran and saw everyone there even inuyashas friends.

**"hey guys over here"**sango yelled while waving her hand to come over they were playing volleyball.

**"so where is shannon"**kagome asked while running up to them while pulling inuyahsa with her.sango jst shrugged.

**"so inuyasha theres some surfboards over there u thinking what i'm thinking"**kagome said with a smirk on her face.

**"oh yeah surfin time"**inuyahsa yelled and ran to the surfboards inuyhas got the red and white one and kagome got the pink and white one.

**"your going down"**kagome said while paddling out in the waves.

**"i don't think so"**inuyahsa said then kagome and him started to laugh

**"gosh there such kids"**miroku said

-------------------------------------

With pervs

**"oh check out that hottie playing volleyball i think her names sango"**perv 3 said

**"no way check the other hottie next to her i mean look at that"** perv 2 said

**"no way check the hottist girl there look shes surfing"**perv 3 said

**"no shes mine"** the leader said perv 1 while pushing perv 1,2,3, and 4 out of the way.

**-----------------------------------------**

With sango,miroku,seshomaru,kikyo,sara,kirara, and shippo

**"oh yeah are team won"**kirara said while jumping up.

**"lets take a break"**miroku said while panting.

**"yeah i need a rest"**kikyo said while walking to her water bottle and drank some

**"ok i'm gonna go surfin"**seshomaru,miroku, and shippo said then they walked off.

**"that was so much fun"**sango said.

**"i'm also having fun watching you ladies"**perv 4 said while walking to kirara.

**"oh yeahs it would be funner to watch you play dance"**perv 3,and 2 said while walking in the little conversation.

**------------------------------------------**

**With the guys and kagome**

**"hey i'm gonna go tothe restroom"**inuyasha said while getting out of the ocean

**"i'm gonna go for a walk"**kagome saidd while following inuyasha out the ocean then they got to shore and kagome walked beside the shore and inuyasha went in the restroom.she was now far away.

**"aaahhh its such a pretty sunset"**kagome said

**"oh look what i have here"**perv 1 said.then kagome turned around and saw a guy.

-----------------------------------

With the other girls and other pervs

**"what thte helll do u want"**kirara said

**"oh i want some of you"** perv 4 said

**"ew why don't you just go to a strip club and leave us alone"**sango said in annoyance

**"well u guys won't be striping so why go"**perv 2 said

**"or will you"** perv 3 said with a huge smirk on his face

-------------------------------

With kagome and the perv 1

**"who the hell are u"**kagome said

**"oh i'm the guy whos been watching you baby"**perv 1 said while coming close to her.

**"why don't you stay the fuck away from me stalker"**kagome yelled.

**"oh that hurt ya know"**perv 1 said while getting closer.

**"yeah what heart bastard"**kagome said in annoyance

**"oh my heart for you sexy"**perv 1 said while getting really close to her with his chest against her body.

**"stay the fuck away from me"**kagome yelled while walking away but couldn't bbecause he grabbed his hand

**"hey stay and play for a little while"**perv 1 said with a huge smirk on his face **"we will have so much fun"**perv 1 said while pullingher close to him while she struggled.

--------------------------------------------

With inuyasha

**"ah i wonder were kagome is ithought she was only going for a little walk"**inuyasha said while walking out of the restroom and saw the firls and some other guys talking to them.

**"i wonder whats going on"**inuyasha asked

-----------------------------------------

With the other boys

**"lets all take a break"**seshomaru said then they all ran to them and noticed guys talking to them and the guys walking really close to the girls so they all decided to run faster.then they caught up

**"anything wrong ladies"**miroku asked.

**"oh no just doing a little kicking"**sango siad then kicked the guy next to her in the you know what.

**"yeah us 2"**kirara and kikyo said then kicked perv 3 and 4 in the same place then all the pervs fell on the ground groining in pain.

**"so i wonder where perv 1 is"**perv 3 said while rolling on the ground in pain.

**"whos and were is perv 1"**inuyasha said while walking in the conversation.

**"hes the leader and is with another girl who walked off"**perv 2 said while groaning.

**"kagome"**inuyasha said

--------------------------------------------

With kagome and perv 1

kagome couldn't get out of his grasp.

**"get away"**kagome yelled then kicked him in the you know what she tryed to run for it but couldn't he grabed her hand again

**"where do u think your going play time isn't over"**perv 1 said kagome tryed to get out of his grasp but couldn't he was to strong she struggled so hard. then he grabbed her other hand and pulled her close to him.then he put his hand on her back and slid down but before he touched her butt she pushed him really hard but he just grabbed her hand again.

**"stop that or you'll be punished"**perv 1 said then pulled her close again.

**"aaahhhhh HELP LET GO"**kagome yelled

-------------------------------------------------

With inuyasha

**"shit kagome is in danger"**inuyasha said while running.

---------------------------------------------

With kagome

**"stop yelling or i'll hurt you"**perv 1 said while covering her mouth.then tears came down her eyes. then she took his hand off her mouth

**"LET GO"**she yelled then pink stuff surrounded her body and it burned him

**"ahhh wench"**he said while letting her go then she couldn't run because the same thing would happen so pink stff came out of her hand and kept shooting him.then she stopped and ran the other side wer her friends were she couldn't remember were to go so she acidently went the oposite direction.then he got up and ran after her and man he was reallly fast.

**"do you think you can run away from play time"**perv 1 yelled. then was close behind her.

**"ahhh inuyahsa help"**kagome yelled really loud

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"**inuyasha yelled and scratched the guy. and kagome stopped in her track

**"inuyasha"**kagome said in shock then the guy fell down but was still alive and will be

**"who the fuchk are you working for"**inuyasha said while grabbing him by the collar

**"naraku told me to"**perv 1 said in pain

**"naraku"**inuyasha said in anger while squizzing his fist kagome just looked confused

**"but why did he tell u to half way rape me"**kagome asked

**"he didn't tell me to i did it because i couldn't help it"**perv 1 said kagome was angry then hit him on the head then he was knocked out.

**"pervert"**kagome said while rolling her eyes

**"are you ok kagome"**inuyasha said while holding on to her.

**"yeah i'm fine"**kagome said **"it was weird pink stuff just came all over me and pink stuff shot out of my hands"**kagome said while looking at her hands

**"yeah the same thing happened with hojo and you"**inuyasha said.

**"well i think we should head back now"**inuyasha said while fetting up with kaogme in his hand bridal style

**"well i have no chose"**kagome said while giggling because he was still holding her

**"oh sorry"**inuyasha said then put her down.

**"ok lets go back before you know they jump to comclusions"**kagome said while blushing becasue she knows miroku will,

**"right"**inuyahsa said but he was a lot faster runner and kagome knew that.

**"inuyasha this may seem weird but can i ride on your back because your a lot faster runner and i have to go home soon"**kagome said

**"yeah sure hop on"**inuyasha said then squited then kagome got on his back and her grabed her legs so she wouldn't fall off.

**"thanks now lets go"**kagome said

**"ok"**inuyash said then they ran off.

**"hey kagome are you ok i heard a perv was after you"**sango yelled while running towards her then kagome got off inuyashas back.

**"yeah i'm fine but he half way raped me"**kagome said

**"omigosh are you sure your ok"**kirara said

**"ok where is he i'l teach him a lesson or 2"**kagura said shes the tough type.

**"no its ok me and inuyasha handled him"**kagome said

**"so wut azactly did you do inuyasha"**miorku asked with a perverted grin

**"i didn't do anything perv"**inuyasha yelled so loud everyone herd it they all stared at him.

**"hey i almost forgot i'm having a perty at my house this saturday"**shannon yelled

**"cool what time"**celley asked

**"um around 6:00"**shannon said

**"awsome i'll totaly be there"**kagura yelled

**"everyones gonna come right"**inuyasha asked

**"yeah its gonna be a blast"**kikyo said

**"there will be a lot of food"**shannon said

**"i'm there"**all the boys said

**"and last but not least hot boys"**shannon yelled then all the girls schreeched the boys just rolled there eyes.

**"ok i have to go home everyone"**kagome said

**" i'll walk you home" **inuyasha said

**"thanks bye everyone"**kagome said while waving and walking off with inuyasha. then they couldn't see them anymore.

**"hey inu do u want to hang at my house a little while"**kagome asked

**"sure"**inuyasha said then kagome poked inyasha and ran

**"TAG"**kagome yelled then inuyasha rolled his eyes and ran after her.

--------------------------------------------------

**AAAWWWW**

**ok now back to the interview**

**inuyasha:well what**

**shippo:never mind hes to dense**

**inuyasha:what did you say...**POW

**shippo:aaahhh he did it agad wwhhhaaaa wha wha**

**kagome:iiinnnuuuyyyaassshhhaaa SIT BOY**

**inuyasha:aaahhhh**

**shippo:ha ha serves you right**

**inuyasha:what the hell was that for wench**

sigh **kagome:don't you ever learn sit boy...**POW **you were being rude sit boy...**POW **now what did you call me i think it was a wench SIT BOY,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT...**POW,POW,POW,POW,POW

**shippo:he is such and idiot**

**well the next chapter is when hes at kagome house snd they play near the well what will happen, whats going on, why am i talking, who are you people, what are you doing. lol.jk.**

**REVIEW ME...****please**


	4. Important Note

**INPORATANT**

**hey people i'm gonna be preocupied so you will not be hearing fronm me untill i finish this one story called P R I N E and if your intrested in reading this story i'm making up for fun i can send the chapters to you all you have to do is send your email adress to and i will send you chapters of the story. I'll tell you the summary.**

**SUMMARY OF PRINE**

There is a girl named Rita that is 11 years old. She suddenly sees this bright light and then all of a sudden she turns into a prine. A prine is a person who fights light and dark. With there magical powers and there weapon that is a scarf that can transform to what ever you wepon you yell. She can transform into it whenever she gets longer hair and has jean shorts that are short and get a speggeti strap shirt that is black and shows her belly botton and she also becomes a TEENAGER and when ever she transforms her Tiger pet transforms into a big tiger with wigs and gets really long teeth hanging out of its mouth like a saber tooh tiger and gets longer claws. There is a boy who has a crush on the real Rita and his older brother has a crush on her transformation person. Rita has a crush on both of them but she dosn't realize she has a crush on the guy who likes the real her. CONFUSING!! you'll have to read to know what happens and i hope you enjoy it.


	5. Discovery

**Hey everyone sorry for not posting in a long time because I was soooooo busy with school that I acidently Forgot u guys but anyways let me get to the story.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Kagome then ran fast and she ran into her house and she then took a break and took a breath she then yelled to her parents and yelled **

"**MOM AND DAD I'M HOME"Kagome yelled then Inuyasha ran in the house and she digged in her fridge and threw him a water bottle**

**She then said "Ok well im gonna go take a bath YOU STAY DOWN HERE and make your self at home" She said then started to walk up the stairs but he followed she then turned around and she said "STAY HERE!!" She yelled then walked up the stairs** **and he didn't follow she then walked up the stairs and grabbed her blue robe and she hanged it in the bathroom and she then slipped her clothes off and slipped her self in the shower with water poring on her and steaming.**

**------------------------------**

**Inuyasha then grunted and he decided to look around so he saw pictures of her when she was young and hee saw a picture of her and her dad laughing and were happy. He then smiled and he thought she was cute when she was young. He then turned on the tv and jumped on the couch and watched tv. He then flipped the channel to a nasty girl channel where it showed girl in bikinis he then switched the channel just in case some one came so he watch MTV he then decided to take a peek on Kagome so he creped upstairs and opened the door to her room very quietly he then tip toed in and he leaned against the bathroom door with a smirk. **

**Kagome then stepped out of the shower and she slipped her robe on and she opened the door and then Inuyasha fell back under her and he could see under her robe he then smirked Kagome then stepped back and was blushing badly. She then screamed "YOU PERVERT" she yelled then kicked his head REALLY hard. He then yeleld in pain and stood up and Kagome looked as angry as hell**. **He then smiled scared and he ran as fast as he could but not fast enough Kagome got him. **

**FEW MINS LATER**

**Inuyasha had a million bumps on his head and Kagome was dressed and was taking a sip of water Kagome then told him "Hey come on I want to show you something"Kagome said then grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. **

**She then walked him to the well and she smiled and showed him it, he looked at it in a aw she then saw his expression "Who made it" Kagome then looked sadder and said "My real Dad" She said while touching the rim of the well** **"I thought that was your real dad**"**Inuyasha said then look ed at her and noticed she was sad. Then one of Kagome's tear fell down the well and then a bright flash so bright that all you could see is white. **

**Kagome and Inuyasha both screamed and then the light was gone and they both laid unconsions on the floor Kagome then slowley woke up she then sat up and everything was the same she then saw Inuyasha him still unconsions she then dragged him in her house, and layed him on the couch.**

"**I must of hit my head really hard by accident some how in there"** **Kagome said then sat on the couch in shock she then just shook her head and said "It must of been that"**

**She then walked into the kitchen and she decided to cook diner for everyone. SHe grabbed a knife and pulled some carrots out of the fridge. SHe then started to cut really fast. SHe then accidently cut her finger "OWW" she yeleld then sucked the blood so it would help the bleeding. Se then grabebd some bandeges and she then pulled her finger out of her mouth and she saw that the cut was gone she looked at it strange. "Ok now i really lost it" Kagome said then just ignored it and went back to cutting. She then put them in a boiling water and she accidently burnt her whole hand while putting them in."Ouch Mn i am not really paying attention today" she said then looked at her hand and it was burnt. She then saw the burn was gone. She then just ignored it."I tihnk i need to go to a doctor but its probly just from the flash that made me loose it"**

**Inuyasha then woke up and he stood up and he smelt something really good so he followed the smell. He saw Kagome cooking he then walked over to her and said "Smells good" he said while smilling she then smilled back and said "Yea i'm making carrot stew" she said then he sat on a stool in the kitchen she then watched the tv and he was wathcing wresling so she watch it to cause she was bored she then saw that he did a cool move and he held onto the bars and he swinged and knocked down the opponet she then heard the reff yell 1,2,3 the guy then won and Inuyasha cheered for him. Kagome then served Inuyasha his food and she aso ate with him.**

**FEW HOURS LATER**

**It was dark and Kagome was tired. "I'll walk you home if you want" Kagome said then they both walked out the door. Kagome then ran ahead of him "So how was you long nap after the well" She said, he then said "I dreamed about me and you going out" **

**Kagome thne blushed and said "Well thats a weird dream" Kagome said. Then they made it to his house. SHe then walked up to his door step and she turned to him waiting "OK well bye"Kagome said,while her chin was down so he wouldn't see her blush.Then Inuyasha turned to her and lifted up her chin. HE looked into her eyes then leaned closer to kiss her. Kaogme's heart then started to race fast and she was blushing madley. He then got closer Kagome then also leaned and was ready to kiss him.There lips then touched and she hen felt relaxed. he then put his arms around her to pull her closer.SHe felt his skin like it was on fire.It kinda hurt her actually. kagome felt his warm kiss and his gentle touch she wanted to stay like this forever. He then slipped his tounge in her mouth and she did too. They then pulled away and looked at eachother. Kagome then layed her head on her chest and said "Ok i think its time for me to go"**

**"Ok well just tell me did you enjoy that kiss"Inuyasha yelled as she walked away.Kagome then smirked and then leaned into kiss him again and he did to. She thne put her hand on his lip and said "I loved it" SHe then ran off leaving him stand there in shock. kagome then turned around and her hair blew in the wind and she said "See ya" she then ran out of site. Kagome took a deep breath why walking and she then started to think about what happened in the kitchen. When she burnt her hand and cut her finger that all of a sudden it healed. She then wanted to see soemthing so she walked up REALLY high stairs and where no one could see her. She stood on the rail and felt the wind blow through her hair. She took a deep breath and she looked down. **

**She jumped off the rail of the stiar and she was falling fast and she closed ehr eyes and wind blowing her hair. She then hit the ground hard and she screamed in pain she then stood up and her shoulder was out of its socket and her ankle was totalyl broken she then pulled her should and it went back in it socket with out pain. SHe then also pulled her ankle and it also went back into place. She looked at her self in shock and she then looekd around and noone was there. She then had durt all over her shirt and pants so she whipped it off and she then went back to walking and she felt nothing strange. **

**She then walked on her way back but then some guy tapped her should and yelled "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY". Kaogme thne looked in terror she then all of a sudden grabebd a pole and she swinged and she kicked the guy and it made him crash in trees. (that was the same move on the wrestling show that the guy did)**

**"OMG I'M GOIN CRAZY!!!"Kagome yelled then quickly ran to her house she then raned inside and she slammed the door and she was breathing hard and she then heard her mom come inside the room Kagome then quickly ran upstairs. "Honey how was you day'' Kagome mom asked Kagome just sammed the door into her room. Her mom ust shrugged and said "She must oh had a rough day" she then walked in the kitchen.**

**Kagome then leaned against the door breathing hard. She then fell onto her bed and rubbed her temples on her head and she was freaking out. Her step dad then walked upstairs to talk to Kagome. He then opened the door and he asked her "What wrong with you honey?"**

**"You wouldn't believe me if i told you" Kagome said then sat up "Well i'll try to understand"He said**

**"Ok i think i have powers"She said.He then looekda t her as if she was crazy.**

**"Ok is that all" Hes asked "I'm serious Dad here i'll prove it to you"She said then grabbed a pen. He looked at the pen to wonder what she is going to do. She then stabbed ehr self with the pen and blood was falling down her hand. He then panicked but then he saw that she healed fast. "What the?"**

**"I told ya i do have powers but please dont tell mom or anyone"She said then stood up."I promise honey" he said then opened the door about to walk out."Thanks dad" She said while smilling he then walked out of her room. Kagome thne layed on her bed and she relaxed she then slipped her shoes off and fell asleep. **

**---------------------------NEXT MORNING-----------**

**Her alarm rang loud and she slammed her hand on the alarm and she then sat up lazy like and she put on ehr work uniform and some white weird nurse shoes. She then brushed her teeth and spit it out she then lifted up her hand to look in the mirror and she saw her self with burns all over she then screamed and backed up into the wall. and she then saw she was actually normal looking. She then started to breath hard and she rubbed her face. "Oh good" She said then started to put on her make up.**

**She then headed out her bedroom.**

**----------------WITH INUYASHA----**

**He was brushing his teeth really good he then looked inside the mirror to look at his teeth."Oh i look hot" he said then in the mirror he was smoking no literally smoke came out of his body he then freaked out and touched his skin and it was really hot. He then just looked and he saw that he was normal again."Ok i'm actualy normal" he said. Then he headed out of his house and he walked inside his car and he had his uniform. He then drove off he drove into work and he saw Kagome there and working."Dang she looks hot in the uniform" He said then walked inside the place. He walked up to Kagome and he pulled her to him adn he pulled her close to him.Kagome then shoved him back and said "Were at work" she said then turned around and went back to serving peoplet here food. **

**Inuyasha then rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen and grabbed a tray and also started to serve food. Kagome then whispered in Inuyashas ear "I need to show you something after work" She then walked away and Inuyasha looked at her in a smirk. **

**------------------------------------------**

**ok well that it everyone also i'm still sorry for not posting but now i did and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also the next chapter will show you what powers Inuyasha and Sango have it will be interesting so stay tuned... **

**FOR HEROES LOVE**

**REVIEW...please**

**NO FLAMES**


End file.
